Ketika Aku Menyadari (republish)
by Kizhuo
Summary: "tadaima" suara itu, senyum itu, kecupan di kening setiap kali dia pulang. Entah sudah berapa banyaknya aku lupa. Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa. Semuanya tidak hilang, hanya saja ada yang berubah, semunya tidak sebanyak dulu.
1. chapter 1

Ketika Aku Menyadari

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Kiki Zaoldyk

Pair Akashi Seijuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

Gom x Kuroko Tetsuya (Slight)

Ini fic coba-coba, saya tidak pandai menulis tapi saya suka menulis. Jika tidak suka boleh tidak membaca.

"tadaima" suara itu, senyum itu, kecupan di kening setiap kali dia pulang. Entah sudah berapa banyaknya aku lupa. Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa. Semuanya tidak hilang, hanya saja ada yang berubah, semunya tidak sebanyak dulu.

*

"Brengsek" geram aomine sambil mencengkram erat kerah baju akashi. Rasanya kemarahannya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi hingga ia nekat menerobos masuk ke ruangan bos pemilik akashi corp itu. Buku-buku tangannya semakin terasa keras mengenggam kain kualitas tinggi yang siap sobek kapan saja.

"aku tidak tahu kau seberani ini mengacau di kantorku daiki, lepaskan tanganmu atau kupatahkan". Tatapan penuh intimidasi terpancar dari sepasang mata heterocom emas ruby itu sembari mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"kau brengsek akashi, jika sampai tetsu terluka kubunuh kau!" ancam aomine.

Dia memang takut dengan lelaki bersurai crimson yang pernah menjadi kapten basketnya saat di teiko dulu tapi itu dulu, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengusik iblis kejam macam akashi yang terkenal dengan kemutlakannya yang sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawamu. namun jika menyangkut sahabat mungil biru mudanya aomine tak akan gentar meski harus bertarung sampai mati dengan sang emperor.

Aomine menyandarakan kepalanya di sandaran jok mobilnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Sungguh dia tak mengerti dengan akashi.

"si brengsek itu, beraninya dia bermain dibelakang tetsu" gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"aominecchii" kise membuka pintu mobil dan langsung duduk di samping aomine.

"apa tadi kau menemui akashicchii?" tanya kise penasaran. "hmm" gumam lelaki bersurai navy itu membenarkan tanpa merubah posisinya.

"jadi apa jawaban akashicchii mengenai kejadian tempo hari?" kise masih penasaran.

"aku tidak bertanya apapun soal kejadian itu, si brengsek itu jelas jelas dia arghh". Aomine geram, kemudi dipegang erat. Iris biru itu jelas sekali memancarkan kemarahan. ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya sahabat biru mudanya itu jika tahu semuanya.

"sialan" rutuknya dalam hati. Kise jelas tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh mantan patner basketnya itu. Sebagai orang yang pernah punya perasaan pada sang pemain bayangan tentu hatinya ikut sakit jika si phantom kesayangan jelas-jelas dilukai di depan matanya.

"kita tidak boleh memberitahu kurokocchi dulu, aku takut dia terpukul ssu" hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"mungkin dia sudah mengetahuinya" mata biru tua itu terlihat sedih.

"jadi kurokocchi sudah tahu semua ssu?" kise terlihat kaget.

"aku tidak yakin, tapi melihat akashi yang sering menghabiskan waktu diluar bersama selingkuhannya itu kupikir pasti ada yang berubah dan tidak mungkin observer handal macam tetsu tidak menyadarinya".

"kasihan kurokocchi, dia pasti sedih sekali ssu" ada rasa sesak yang dirasakan kise.

Akashi berjalan angkuh memasuk sebuah cafe mewah yang tak jauh dari kantornya, kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju satu warna yang tengah duduk tenang menikmati sepotong cake dan secangkir kopi

"jadi, ada apa kau meminta bertemu denganku shintarou!" tanya akashi to the point, dia tahu betul jika dokter tsundere ini pasti punya hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan hingga berani menganggunya.

Midorima meraih cangkir kopinya. Menyesap liquid hitam itu dengan tenang.

Tak langsung mendapat jawaban membuat akashi agak kesal, terlihat dari wajahnya yang agak megeras. Si hijau tentu hafal jika akashi dalam mode yang tidak terlalu bagus ditambah dia yang tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan mantan kapten basketnya itu.

"shintarou, jangan membuatku mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama" akashi membuat penekanan pada setiap suku kata dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Hening sejenak hingga dokter berkacamata itu membuka suara.

"berhentilah! Aku ingin kau berhenti" midorima menatap sepasang manik heterocom itu seolah menantang.

Akashi terdiam sesaat, kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat "aku heran, kenapa kalian begitu tertarik mencampuri ursanku? Kau, ryouta dan daiki, sadarilah tempat kalian jangan berani memerintahku atau kalian akan menyesal!"

manik heterecom itu menatap tajam, aura intimidasi jelas dirasakan midorima. Namun ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"sejujurnya aku tidak tertarik berurusan denganmu, tapi jika itu menyangankut kuroko aku tidak akan diam" midorima mencoba berbicara setenang mungkin.

Akashi tersenyum angkuh "tidak ku sangka kalian semua masih belum membuang perasaan itu pada tetsuya" midorima tersentak, namun dengan pengendalian diri yang sudah terlatih dia kembali tenang.

"kami tak akan segan mengambilnya darimu jika kau tak berhenti, dan saat itu terjadi kuharap kau tidak menyesal, aku sudah memperingatkanmu!". Midorima berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian bergerak meninggalkan akashi.

"jangan harap bisa mengambil tetsuya dariku, kalian terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk menghadapiku. Ingatlah aku ini mutlak dan aku selalu menang!!"

Kaki jenjang berbalut celana kain hitam terhenti

"mengambilnya darimu mungkin akan sulit. Tapi saat kuroko sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi kemutlakanmu itu tidak akan ada artinya" dokter muda itu menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk sesaat kemudian kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnnya ke arah pintu keluar.

Akashi menyandarakan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa empuk di ruang kerjanya. Jarinya memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya, ia tak habis pikir jika akhir-akhir ini mantan anak buahnya di club basket teiko benar-benar berani menentangnya, jika dulu mereka tak bisa berkutik karena kemutlakannya, sekarang dengan terang-terangan malah mengajak perang, bahkan titan ungu yang selalu patuh padanya ikut-ikutan mengancam akan menghancurkannya.

Siapa mereka mengurusi urusan rumah tangganya, okelah mungkin karena mereka pernah jadi rival untuk merebut hati sang phantom yang menjadi kesayang semua tapi itu dulu, bukankah jelas jika si biru muda sudah jadi miliknya. Akashi bukannya sudah bosan dengan si biru muda, dia hanya ingin mencari hiburan ditengah kesibukannya. Apa dia salah?

Drttt drttt ponsel biru muda itu bergetar. Tangan mungil merogoh saku celana. Satu email masuk

From: Kise Kun

To: Me

Subject: Reuni Kecil

Kurokocchi kami sedang berkumpul dimajiba, ayo kesini. Kami kangen ssu. Kuroko menscrooll ke bawah lalu menekan sebuah lampiran yang berisi foto sekumpulan lelaki berambut warna-warni. Dengan berbagai pose. Kuroko tersenyum tipis kemudian menekan tombol balas

To: Kise kun

From: Me

Subject: Reuni Kecil

Oke!!! Disertai emo senyum.

"huwaaaa, lihat lah kurokocchi membalas dengan emot senyum ssu" teriak kise heboh yang sontak menarik perhatian pengunjung direstoran cepat saji itu, tempat favorit mereka berkumpul sejak zaman middle school dulu.

"Diamlah bodoh, kau menarik perhatian semua orang" sarkas aomine.

"mati sana!!" lanjut midorima.

"kise chin memalukan, bodoh" murasakibara yang biasanya tak peduli ikut menimpali.

"kalian semua jahat ssu, Cuma kurokocchi yang sayang padaku, lihat saja nanti ssu akan ku adukan padanya, dia pasti akan memelukku sayang ssu" kise memeletkan lidahnya, mengejek tiga lelaki yang menatapnya jijik terutama aomine.

"yaya bermimpi saja bodoh, seperti tetsu akan melakukannya saja" aomine tak mau kalah, dan perdebatan itu pun terus berlanjut hingga kemunculan si biru muda.

"kurokocchi" suara melengking keluar disertai dengan pelukan beruang menyambut kedatangan kuroko tetsuya. Yang dipeluk tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mengelak pun tak ada gunanya.

"kise kun sesak" ucapnya lirih.

"hey bodoh, lepaskan tetsu. Kau mau membunuhnya ya hah" aomine menghadiahi model pirang itu dengan pukulan tepat di kepala menggunakan sebuah kipas kertas yang cukup besar.

"hey itu lucky item ku aho" si pemilik kipas protes benda keberuntungannya diambil begitu saja.

"kenapa lucky item mu bukan pisau, kapak atau minimal pemukul besbol agar lebih efektif untuk memperbaiki otak si bodoh ini" ucap aomine sambil menunjuk kise yang masih mengelus kepalanya.

"aominecchi jahat ssu" murasakibara sibuk dengan snacknya, midorima terlihat tidak peduli sementara kuroko hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah absurd teman-temannya.

"momoi san tidak datang?" tanya kuroko. "satsuki sedang dinas diluar, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut" kuroko mengangguk angguk sambil sesekali menyesap vanilla shake yang sebelumnya dipesankan kise untuknya.

"akashi tidak ikut bersamamu?" aomine balik bertanya yang membuat ekspresi semua yang ada di meja itu berubah. Hening sejenak, membuat suasana agak canggunggung hingga kuroko buka suara.

"akashi kun sedang sibuk katanya" jawab kuroko sambil tersenyum. Jelas senyum itu berbeda, ada gurat sedih disana yang cukup disadari oleh mereka semua yang sudah mengenal kuroko.

"baiklah ayo pesan lagi, aku yang traktir ssu" kise mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"wah kise chin baik deh" ucap murasakibara dengan nada malas sambil berlalu menuju kasir untuk kembali memesan.

"huh padahal tadi murasakibarcchi mengatai ku bodoh ssu" kise mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"kuroko, ..." manik biru muda menatap sepasang emerald yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata.

"kalau kau sudah tidak bisa menahannya katakan saja, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri" liquid pekat disesap. Tak ada yang bersuara hingga aomine buka suara.

"hey midorima, apa maksudmu ah?" aomine meminta penjelasan meski ia tahu apa maksud kawan berkacamatanya itu. Topik pembicaran ini terlalu sensitif untuk dibahas, apalagi ini acara kumpul-kumpul yang dimaksudkan untuk menghibur si phantom kesayangan. Kuroko tersenyum, lagi-lagi senyum yang sama membuat member kisedai itu teriris hatinya.

"tidak apa aomine kun, dan midorima kun aku akan datang pada kalian saat aku benar-benar terjatuh. Itu kalau tawaran kalian yang dulu masih berlaku sih" kali ini senyum kuroko berbeda, senyum yang membuat para kisedai merasa ada kelegaan dihati mereka.

Senyum kuroko membuat mereka sadar satu hal, jika kuroko tetsuya tidaklah selemah kelihatannya.

Sepasang kekasih yang terlihat dimabuk asamara tengah berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Yang satu memeluk erat lengan kekasihnya, kepala bersurai coklat itu disandarkan nyaman dibahu kokoh sang kekasih. Sementara yang satu dengan senyum tipis yang membuatnya terlihat tampan memgegang tangan pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Kedua jari bertautan mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan ditengah udara malam yang dingin. sesekali saling menatap, bertukar senyum seakan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya hingga salah satu dari keduanya tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah.

Manik heterocom membulat tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"tetsuya" gumamnya pelan hingga membuat pemuda yang direngkuhnya menengok ke arah yang sama dengannya. Sementara dari arah berlawanan. Manik biru muda menatap sendu, buliran bening seakan siap meluncur kapan saja, senyum tipis yang terlihat terpaksa terlukis jelas di paras datar itu.

"jangan sampai terlambat pulang" suara itu terdengar berat. Mantel dieratkan, tubuh mungil berbalik kemudian memasuki kendaraan yang setia menunggu tak jauh di belakangnya.

"fujiwara san, kita kembali ke rumah" perintahnya pelan dengan suara sedikit serak.

"tadaima" akashi tergopoh memasuki kediamannya, langkahnya cepat seolah mengejar sesuatu.

Dalam hatinya sungguh dia merasa takut sekarang, perasaan yang seblumnya tak pernah ia rasakan.

"tadaima" berkali-kali ia ucapkan namun tak ada jawaban "okaeri" ia dapatkan yang membuatnya semakin takut jika tetsuya tidak pulang ke rumah setelah memergokinya.

"okaeri" Sebuah suara familiar menyapa telinga, perasaan lega merayapi hati lelaki bersurai merah itu.

"akhirnya bathin akashi lega. Kaki jenjang diarahkan ke sumber suara. Dari jauh akashi bisa melihat bagaimana isterinya itu tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

Langkahnya memelan saat jarak dengan orang yang paling ingin dipeluk saat ini semakin dekat. "akashi kun mandilah dulu" kuroko masih sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"deg" ada rasa tidak enak dalam hati akashi ketika mendengar panggilan itu. Dia tahu betul jika semuanya tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

"tetsuya aku.." akashi untuk pertama kalinya ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mandi dan berendam sebentar rupanya tak cukup membuat fikirannya fresh.

Manik biru muda yang terlihat sendu itu jelas menggambarkan kesedihan yang mendalam dan dia tahu ini salahnya.

"ittedakimassu" tetsuya memilih fokus pada makan malamnya, berusaha mengabaikan lelaki didepannya yang ia tahu pasti akan berusaha menjelaskan semua yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

Akashi yang memahami keadaan memilih ikut fokus pada makan malamnya juga. Makan malam selesai, tetsuya langsung membereseskan semuanya, akashi ikut membantu namun masih tidak ada komunikasi antara keduanya hingga semua piring kotor kembalibersih dan diletakkan di rak.

Hening masih terjadi, bahkan ketika keduanya sudah berada di tempat pribadi mereka. Tetsuya naik ke tempat tidur ia merasa sangat lelah hingga ingin cepat-cepat memejamkan matanya meski ia tahu dia tidak akan bisa tidur tenang malam ini.

Dari arah berlawanan akashi menyusul naik ke tempat tidur, menatap lekat tetsuya yang tengah berbaring dalam posisi memunggunginya. Hingga kedua lengan kokoh itu memeluk pinggang ramping tetsuya erat.

"tetsuya dengar, aku minta maaf bisiknya. Jelas ada penyesalan disana" kepala merah dibenamkan di perpotongan leher. Aroma vanilla yang menjadi candunya menguar perlahan. Kalimat penyesalan itu tak henti-hentinya dibisikkan lirih.

"akashi kun kumohon, aku lelah" suara bergetar menahan tangis, tangan mungil itu mencoba melepaskan sepasang tangan yang merengkuh pinganggnya erat. Akashi tersentak, namun ia tak mau melepaskan.

"aku menyesal, maafkan aku, sungguh aku mencintaimu sayang" akashi semakin menguatkan pelukannya, seolah tetsuya akan menghilang jika ia lepaskan.

Punggung ringkih bergetar menahan isak, membuat akashi semakin merasakan penyesalan dan sakit karena melihat bagaima tetsuya yang amat dicintainya kini terluka.

Akashi PoV

Semua yang ada padamu membuatku jatuh cinta. Senyummu, parasmu yang mempesona, berbagai ekspresi yang tersembunyi dibalik wajah datar yang hanya kau tunjukan padaku, perhatianmu yang tanpa kenal bosan, suara merdumu yang memanggil namaku, dan yang menjadi favoritku, sepasang mata bulat berwarna biru muda yang selalu cerah.

Namun, kini aku lihat bagaimana mata itu benar-benar redup.

Ah bodohnya aku, aku melihat bagaimana binar mata itu perlahan meredup saat aku mulai terlambat pulang, kau selalu menungguku hingga seringg kudapati tubuh ringkihmu meringkuk di sofa dengan mata terpejam.

"kau mungkin lelah" pikirku.

Cinta yang kucoba-coba membuatku terbuai, perubahan yang kau sembunyikan semakin tak kusadari tatkala kau masih perhatian, masih mengucapkan selamat jalan saat ku berangkat ke kantor atau mengucapkan selamat datang saat aku pulang hingga saat kudapati bagaimana binar matamu benar-benar meredup di depan mataku, bagaimana wajah datar itu tak lagi mampu menyebunyikan sakitnya luka yang telah kutorehkan dan inilah saat ketika aku menyadari banyak hal

aku menyadari kebodohanku, aku menyadari keserakahanku akan cinta, aku menyadari betapa berharganya dirimu, aku menyadari akan kemutlakanku yang tidak ada apa-apanya dihadapanmu, aku menyadari aku sangat mencintaimu

dan

aku menyadari aku sangat takut kehilanganmu.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ketika Aku Menyadari

Memperbaiki apa yang sudah rusak bukan hal yang mustahil, namun tetap tidak akan sama bentuk dan rupanya sebelum rusak. Daripada memperbaiki setelah rusak, bukankah lebih baik menjaga agar jangan sampai rusak

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Kiki Zaoldyk

Pair Akashi Seijuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

GoM x Kuroko (Slight)

Warning: BL, Typo, Alur tidak Nyambung

Kalau tidak suka boleh tidak membaca

Sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar posesif di pinggang ramping Tetsuya.

"Ohayou sayang" bisik Akashi lembut, nyaris tak tedengar. Pipi gembil dikecup sayang, kepala merah dibenamkan pada ceruk leher si biru muda. Akashi menutup mata sejenak, menikmati aroma manis vanilla yang menguar dari perpotongan leher Tetsuya.

Akashi terbuai, aroma tetsuya benar-benar membuatnya tenang, ada rasa hangat setiap bau manis vanilla itu menyapa indera penciumannya, mengalirkan rasa menyenangkan seperti candu, membuat ia enggan beranjak hingga, jemari-jemari ramping tetsuya menyentuh tangannya.

Akashi cukup mengerti, dua minggu melakukan hal yang sama dan mendapat reaksi yang sama, bukan kalimat panjang atau umpatan, hanya gerakan kecil yang tak layak disebut perlawanan namun Akashi jelas faham, ini "penolakan" iya ini "penolakan", dia ditolak lagi.

"Ittedakimassu"

bibir peach mengunyah pelan, mata bulat birunya fokus pada hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja, mengabaikan tatapan sepasang manik heterecome yang lekat memandang.

Demi apapun Tetsuya ingin membalas atau sekedar mengatakan "habiskan makananmu" namun entah mengapa mulutnya enggan berucap seperti ada yang menahan.

"tetsuya" Biru muda menengok, Sungguh rasanya ia ingin tuli saat ini juga, tak ingin merespon walau hanya seujung kuku, sayang tatakrama sudah terlanjur mendarah daging memaksanya untuk tak mengabaikan

tak ada jawaban "iya atau apa" hanya tatapan yang sudah tak hangat. Hati Akashi teriris lagi, ia jelas tahu ini salah siapa maka dengan penuh tekat ia akan mencoba terus memperbaiki apa yang sudah terlanjur salah.

"tetsuya mau jalan jalan denganku sepulang dari TK?" tak ada jawaban,

"atau ada yang ingin tetsuya lakukan? Akan ku temani" Akashi masih terus burusaha menghancurkan es yang dia buat sendiri, bukannya hancur malah terasa semakin beku.

"sepulang kerja mau kubawakan cake vanilla?" masih diam, bahkan cake favoritnya pun tak mempan.

"Tetsuya tidak bosan mendiamkanku?, nanti lama-lama bibir tetsuya mati rasa lo" Akashi mencoba menggoda.

"atau tetsuya mau satu ciuman panas penuh ga…."

"Akashi kun" rasanya tetsuya ingin melempar mangkuk pada makhluk merah tak tahu diri itu.

"cukup"

tetsuya berusaha menahan diri. Ada sesuatu yang seolah akan meledak dalam dirinya.

Bukan karena ia memergoki Akashi, itu hanya satu dari yang nyata yang langsung dilihat Akashi, nyatanya mata biru muda itu menyaksikan terlalu banyak bagaimana orang yang dicintainya tengah bercumbu mesra dengan orang lain, terekam dan tersimpan dalam otaknya. Terus berputar, melukainya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya seoarang Akashi seijurou mengalah, bukan Akashi memang. Namun ia tak mau ambil resiko jika gegabah dan memaksakan diri.

Ribuan rencana sudah ia siapkan untuk membuat rumah tangganya kembali hangat, yang paling penting sekarang adalah menjaga agar tetsuya tetap berada di sisinya.

Akashi memijit keningnya pelan, kepala menengadah ke atas, matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang iris heterecome dibalik kelopak mata.

Lingkaran hitam terlihat di kelopak mata bagian bawah, satu kancing kemeja sudah terbuka, dasi merah maroon sudah tak beraturan, jas dengan bahan kualitas terbaik terabaikan begitu saja di atas sofa.

Tidak hanya penampilan, pikirannya pun ikut kacau.

Karyawan yang sayang nyawa masih berfikir seribu kali untuk menghadap, tak siap mengumpankan diri pada Akashi dalam mode iblis yang siap melahap.

Sungguh ia ingin Tetsuyanya sekarang, dia berani bertaruh "satu ucapan hangat" cukup untuk membuat moodnya kembali normal meski ia rindu melumat bibir peach kenyal tetsuya, atau merasakan bagaimana lembutnya kulit mulus itu saat bergesekan dengan kulitnya, namun sekarang yang terpenting Tetsuya mau berbicara dengannya.

Akashi gundah, 2 minggu tetsuyanya seperti patung es. Dingin dan kaku, tak menjawab seperti orang bisu. Akashi rindu sepotong kalimat selain

"ittedakimassu atau okaeri"

iya rindu bibir mungil yang menjadi candunya itu memanggil namanya, iya memanggil namanya dengan benar bukan nama marga seperti sekarang.

Bukankah tetsuyanya juga seoarang Akashi, dan Akashi tidak akan membiarkan marga itu lepas dari nama kecil Tetsuya meski ia tahu kemungkinan besar itu akan terjadi.

Dering ponsel berbunyi, ribut minta disahuti. Sekali, duakali, tiga kali, Akashi mengabaikan.

"arghh" geram Akashi sambil meremat surai merah darah yang melekat padanya.

Orang bodoh mana yang berani mengusik iblis yang dalam mode siap menghancurkan.

Saku celana dirogoh kasar, meraih keberadaan benda persegi panjang yang mengusiknya, Akashi sudah memikirkan hadiah terbaik untuk orang yang dengan kurang ajar berani menganggunya.

"halo sei chan"

"apa yang kau dapatkan hari ini?" Tanya Akashi to the point tanpa menjawab sapaan halo dari seberang sana.

"sei chan langsung todong seperti biasanya ya" mibuchi basa-basi.

"apa kau sudah bosan hidup, reo"

Intonasi berat, meski komunikasi dari telepon tetap membuat Mibuchi Reo, tangan kanan Akashi yang ditugaskan mengikuti tetsuya 2 minggu terakhir merasa ketakutan.

"hari ini tetchan bertemu dengan ryouta chan dan daiki chan"

"lalu?"

"sepertinya hanya bertemu biasa, tidak ada yang aneh"

"ikuti terus, dan laporkan perkembangannya padaku" panggilan hendak diputus hingga suara interupsi terdengar disebarang sana.

"tunggu sei chan, sepertinya tetchan sedang menunggu seseorang"

mibuchi masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada objek yang 2 minggu sudah diam-diam dia ikuti

"siapa?" Tanya Akashi, ada nada kesal terselip disana.

"aku belum tahu"

"dimana posisimu?" Akashi tak sabaran

"di taman dekat Rumah sakit" dan tutttt panggilan diakhiri sepihak.

Dasar bos setan, seenaknya saja, umpat mibuchi.

Akashi meraih kunci mobilnya, berjalan tergesa meninggalkan ruangan super mewahnya.

Mobil sport warna merah dikendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi, membelah jalanan Tokyo yang terlihat lenggang.

"Kuroko"

kepala biru menengok, wajah datar masih setia terpasang hanya orang yang cukup peka yang bisa menyadari ada senyum tipis yang hampir tak terlihat bertengger manis di wajah datar itu.

"Kau sudah lama?"

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, membuat surai biru mudanya ikut bergoyang.

"Kuroko…," jeda, wajah tegas tampan terlihat serius

"kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau terlihat tidak terlalu sehat" emerald masih setia memandang lurus ke depan.

"kau masih memanggilku kuroko ya, midorima kun" bibir tipis tersenyum

"maaf, aku tidak terbiasa memanggil nama kecilmu" dusta midorima, sungguh ia ingin menyebut nama kecil sang phantom.

"Dasar Tsundere" ejek Tetsuya

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan"

biasanya midorima protes dikatai tsundere, namun penegcualian jika itu kuroko tetsuya, orang yang sampai detik ini menjadi yang special baginya.

Diantara biru muda tak ada yang bicara, hanya suara gesekan dedaunan yang sesekali diterbangkan angin, memecah keaunyian

"apa aku egois?" biru musa membuka suara, nada pelan, ada sesuatu yang jelas ia coba tahan.

Memaksa sepasang emerald menatap ke arahnya.

"aku hanya ingin diperhatikan seorang, aku tidak ingin ada yang menarik perhatiannya selain diriku, aku ingin waktunya sepenuhnya untukku, senyumnya, semuanya, aku hanya ingin dicintai seorang, aku ingin memilikinnya seoarang aku….., tapi aku tanpa berfikir mungkin dia jenuh, atau bosan, ….." tetsuya tidak ingat berapa lama ia tidak bicara sebanyak ini, perasaannya yang tak menentu mendorong kalimat itu keluar dari bibir peachnya.

air mata lolos membasahi pipi pucatnya . Midorima tersentak, ia ingin merengkuh tubuh rapuh di depannya yang tengah menahan isak, membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"sudahlah, bukan salahmu"

pundak di usap pelan mencoba menenangkan.

"kau itu kuat, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk menanggung rasa sakitmu sendiri"

"Kau terlalu tertutup" Midorima terdiam sejanak lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya , "tapi aku, kise, aomine, dan murasakibara percaya kau bisa melewati semuanya dan menemukan jalan mu sendiri".

Tetsuya mendongak, ia melihat jelas bagaimana senyum terlihat di wajah tampan lelaki bersurai hijau itu. Tetsuya mengusap air matanya, sungguh menyedihkan, ia merasa sangat cengeng.

"menangis bukan selamanya itu berarti cengeng, kau sudah cukup lama menahannya, jika orang lain bahkan aku mungkin tidak akan sanggup setegar dirimu"

" Bertahan ditengah pusaran yang terus mengahnyutkanmu itu tidak mudah, kau tidak ingin terseret dan tenggelam, kami percaya padamu" surai biru muda diusap sayang.

Tetsuya merasa beruntung punya teman-teman yang selalu mendukungnya, wajah itu kini tidak datar. Ada senyum yang begitu jelas terlihat disana.

"bughhh"

hantaman keras tepat mengenai wajah tampan midorima.

"Dasar penghianat" mata heterecome berkilat tajam, siap membunuh kapan saja, kerah putih digenggam erat.

"Akashi kun apa-apaan ini" tetsuya terlihat syok, mata birunya membulat.

Akashi semakin geram melihat bagaimana reaksi tetsuya yang terlihat khawatir pada midorima yang tengah mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah dengan ibu jarinya.

Lengan tetsuya ditarik paksa, tangan yang lebih kekar menyeretnya ke arah mobil yang terparkir si pinggir jalan.

Midorima tidak berusaha menahan, perlakuan akashi pada kuroko memang kasar, namun ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak ikut campur lebih jauh.

"bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Akashi!"

Pintu mobil dibuka kasar, tubuh kecil tetsuya dipaksa masuk hantaman jelas terdengar saat mobil kembali di tutup.

Hal serupa juga dilakukan akashi saat membuka pintu kemudi. Mobil dijalankan dengan kecepatan tinggi, bentuk luapan emosi akashi

"jika kau ingin mati, matilah sendiri" bibir tetsuya bergetar, setiap respon yang ia tujukan untuk akasi membuatnya amat emosional.

rem diinjak tiba-tiba membuat kedua pengemudi sedikit terdorong ke depan.

"kau menikmati sekali waktumu bersama shintarou ya!"

wajah tampan itu mengeras, elusan dikepala biru muda kesayangannya kembali terlintas, terlebih senyum hangat itu. Itu semua miliknya, enak saja si maniak oha asa itu menikmati miliknya. Kemudi digenggam erat, mencoba menyalurkan rasa cemburu yang membuat terbakar.

Tetsuya terdiam, ia benar-benar enggan berbicara dengan Akashi saat ini. Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kaca samping, seolah pemandangan luar lebih menarik padahal mobil masih belum berjalan.

"Tetsuya kau tahu betul aku tidak suka diabaikan, jangan memalingkan wajahmu saat aku bicara hah!" Akashi benar-benar kehilangan kendali, rasanya ia benar-benar kacau saat ini.

"Akashi kun"

tetsuya menekan suaranya, tidak ingin terpancing lebih jauh dan berakhir dengan bunuh-bunuhan.

"panggil namaku dengan benar Akashi tetsuya, kau benar-benar sudah diluar batasmu, kau tidak menghargaiku sebagai suamimu" Setiap kata diberi penekanan

mata itu memandang tajam. Tetsuya berbalik, mengahadap sepasang heterecom yang menatapnya tajam.

"lalu, apakah kau pernah mengahragiku? Kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?" Tetsuya tersenyum miris

Akashi tersentak, senyum yang sama ia lihat pada malam itu, senyum sarat akan luka dan kecewa yang menyadarkannya kembali akan kesalahan fatal yang telah ia lakukan.

Skakmat, Akashi kalah telak.

"Buatlah semuanya lebih mudah agar aku bisa melepasakanmu" lirih tetsuya yang kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke kaca samping mobil.

TBC

Maaf baru bisa update

Ada banyak pekerjaan di sekolah

Laptop juga lagi error . . hehe

Pic ini mungkin tinggal 1 atau 2 chapter lagi


	3. chapter 3

Ketika Aku Menyadari

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Kiki Z

Pairing Chara: Akashi Seijurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning: BL, Typo, Alur tidak Nyambung, Alur kecepetan, Tidak Sesuai EYD

"Selalu ada harga dari setiap perbuatan, menebusnya tidak akan mudah semudah kau mengacaukannya, jalannya mungkin lebih terjal dan curam. Selama tidak ada kata menyerah. Jalan sulit itu bukan apa-apa".

[aaaaaaaa] = flashback

Pada chapter ini saya menyebut Akashi seijurou dengan seijurou, karena ada interaksi dengan Akashi Masaomi untuk membedakan keduanya.

Kepala biru menyender pada kaca bening kendaraan, sepasang mata bulat yang sewarna dengan rambutnya terlihat seperti menikmati pemandangan dari balik kaca, tas pada pangkuan dipeluk erat, perlahan kelopak mata putih menutup dan sesaat kemudian, bibir plum bergumam pelan

"sei kun" tidak terdengar, hanya menghantarkan deru nafas yang menempel pada kaca.

Sekelebat bayangan di masa lalu pun berputar tiba-tiba, seperti kaset yang di stel otomotis.

["Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku!" mata biru membulat, rasanya seperti mimpi.

Wajah itu tetap datar namun tak ada yang tahu bagaiman jantungnya berdetak amat cepat seakan mau melompat keluar.

Anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban disusul dengan senyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan.

Tetsuya tidak ragu sedikit pun, ya dia tidak ragu karena dia juga mencintai Akashi Seijurou]

["kau sedang apa?" lengan kokoh melingkar erat di pinggang, dagu ditumpukan manja pada bahu si biru muda.

Ciuman lembut di pundak yang disusul dengan kegiatan menghirup aroma manis vanilla di leher yang menjadi candunya, kebiasaan Seijurou di pagi hari.

"seikun lihat aku sedang apa?" tetsuya kadang aneh dengan tingkah suaminya yang menanyakan sesuatu yang dia tahu jawabannya.

"aku ingin kau yang menjawabnya sayang" kali ini leher yang kena gigitan.

"aku sedang membuat sup tofu kesukaanmu" sesendok besar tofu dengan kuahnya ditunjukkan.

"kau pengertian sekali sayang, aku mencintaimu" satu ciuman mendarat di pipi empuk tetsuya. Pelukan semakin terasa erat.

"aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu" kalimat cinta tak henti dirapalkan, tepat di telinga sensitive tetsuya.

Si biru muda hanya tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu diucapakan dan sudah berapa banyak tetsuya mendengar kalimat yang sama namun entah mengapa dirinya tak merasa bosan sedikitpun,

rutinitas yang sama, ucapan yang sama seolah menjadi kebutuhan bagi keduanya.

Seijurou yang terus mengucap kalimat cinta seakan seperti bernafas dan tetsuya yang menerima seolah dia hidup dari kalimat itu].

["aku pergi sayang" kening dicium mesra. Hetercome masih memandang lekat seolah enggan untuk berpaling.

"ayo berangkat, nanti seikun terlambat" kepala biru sedikit di miringkan, aneh dengan tingkah suaminya yang masih saja tak beranjak.

Pinggang ramping ditarik ke atas, memaksa tetsuya menjinjitkan kaki jenjangnya yang lebih pendek dari milik Seijurou.

Bibir plum diraup paksa. Serangan tiba-tiba membuat tetsuya spontan mengalungkan satu tangannya di leher Seijurou. "hmm" erangan kecil memaksa Seijurou memutus pagutannya.

"aku mencintaimu" satu kecupan dilayangkan setelahnya, kecupan lembut penuh sayang sebagai tanda perpisahan sementara. Wajah datar tetsuya kini memerah sempurna].

Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah datar itu saat kenangan akan indahnya kalimat cinta dari orang yang paling berharga baginya satu demi satu diputar.

Kelopak mata putih terbuka, memperlihatkan iris biru muda yang tersembunyi cukup lama.

"kau terlalu banyak mengucapkan kalimat itu…," senyumnya perlahan memudar, berganti dengan senyum getir syarat akan kesedihan.

"ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya, maaf jika aku membuatmu tidak merasakan kebahagiaan sepanjang kita hidup bersama, sei kun".

Kelopak mata kembali dipejamkan, mecoba nyenyak hanya untuk sesaat. 2 minggu ini cukup menguras tenaga dan emosinya.

Tetsuya hanya butuh sedikit kedamaian, ya dia butuh kedamaian untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"ada apa ayah memanggilku?" Tanya seijurou to the point.

Berhadapan dengan Akashi senior yang memiliki watak hampir mirip dengannya jelas keduanya faham tidak ada yang ingin bertele-tele.

"tanda tangani itu" sebuah amplop diletakkan di atas meja, tanpa menunggu puteranya membuka isi amplop Akashi masaomi beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan halaman belakang,

Akashi senior memunggungi puteranya yang tengah membuka isi amplop.

raut wajah dingin terlukir sempurna di wajah tampan itu. hetercome tiba-tiba membulat saat melihat isi amplop cokelat itu, jemarinya memegang erat amplop beserta isinya yang hampir terkoyak.

"apa maksud ayah?" wajah seijurou mengeras, ia berusaha menahan suranya untuk tidak meninggi.

"kupikir kau cukup tahu apa maksudku" Akashi senior masih memunggungi putera tunggalnya. Menatap rerimbunan pepohonan taman dari balik jendela.

"ayah tidak perlu ikut campur urusan rumah tanggaku" kertas putih kembali dimasukkan ke dalam amplop.

"aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengatasi semuanya sendiri" raut wajah seijurou masih dingin. Amplop beserta isinya dicampakkan di atas meja.

"cukup dewasa katamu!" dengus masaomi meremehkan.

"bermain dibelakang isterimu kau bilang cukup dewasa, jangan bercanda. Kau benar-benar memalukan mengakui dirimu dewasa" kali ini masaomi benar-benar mengeluarkan amarah dan kekecewaanya meski ia tidak membentak putera tunggalnya itu namun seijurou cukup faham emosi yang tengah ditunjukkan ayahnya.

seijurou terdiam, ia tahu sudah tidak bisa berkelit lagi. Dalam hal ini memang dialah sumber yang patut disalahkan namun jika dipaksa menceraikan tetsuya sampai mati pun tidak akan dilakukannya.

"aku permisi ayah" seijurou undur diri, ia tidak ingin terlibat pertengakaran dingin lebih lama bersama ayahnya.

Badan dibungkukkan memberi penghormatan, meski dalam emosi yang berkobar sekalipun seoarang Akashi tidak akan pernah lupa tata krama.

Masaomi memandang kepergian puteranya dari pantulan kaca jendela. Lelaki paruh bayah itu menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"kali ini lakukan dengan benar, tetsuya akan tetap bersamamu atau tidak tergantung dirimu" langkah seijurou terhenti sesaat, tangan yang hendak meraih gagang pintu diurungkan

"baik ayah" badannya sedikit membungkuk, kembali memberi penghormatan.

Seiujurou menutup pintu ruang kerja ayahnya perlahan. Raut wajahnya masih tidak berubah.

"sei" panggilan lembut membawa pandangannya pada sosok wanita cantik yang tengah berdiri cemas tak jauh dari posisinya.

"ibu" kalimat spontan yang lolos dari bibir tipis itu.

"bisa ikut ibu sebentar" pinta Akashi shiori lembut pada puteranya.

"baik" jawab Akashi yang langsung mengikuti langkah ibunya dari belakang.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan" shiori menatap puteranya penuh sayang.

Wajah tampan itu terlihat lelah, lingkaran hitam samar terlihat dikedua kelopak matanya.

Seijurou menyesap tehnya pelan.

"aku akan membawanya kembali padaku ibu" seijurou terlihat lebih santai dibanding ketika berbicara dengan ayahnya.

Shiori menatap puteranya sedih, sedih dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"jika testuya tidak ingin kembali bagaimana?" shiori berusaha setenang mungkin meski gerakan bibirnya sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"dia akan kembali padaku ibu. Aku berjanji" seijurou terlihat tenang meski hatinya merasa ada yang aneh dari tingkah ibunya.

"hmm syukurlah, lakukan yang terbaik anakku" shiori merasa sedikit lega.

Dia tahu anaknya yang memulai semua kekacauan ini, dia tahu juga tetsuya mungkin tidak akan kembali pada anaknya, namun melihat bagaimana kesungguhan putera semata wayanngnya itu kini dia yakin jika seijurou benar-benar mencintai tetsuya.

seijurou tidak berpaling seperti yang ia takutkan, rasanya dia bisa bernafas sedikit lega meski jalan yang akan dilalui anaknya untuk membawa kembali menantu kesayangannya akan sulit.

"sei.., kau harus berusaha lebih keras" shiori menepuk sayang pundak puteranya.

"ada apa ibu?" Tanya seijurou yang menangkap ada gelagat aneh pada tingkah ibunya. Wanita cantik itu hendak buka suara hingga sebuah suara berat mendahuluinya.

"tetsuya sudah pergi"

kini mata seijurou tertuju pada anak tangga, mengikuti gerakan ayahnya yang menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. Seijurou mencoba mencerna kalimat ayahnya.

"tadi pagi dia kesini untuk meminta izin pergi"

masaomi mengambil posisi berseberangan dengan anak dan isterinya.

Seijurou terkejut, rupanya ini perasaan tidak enak yang sedari tadi ia rasakan di kantor.

"kemana? Kemana tetsuya pergi?" Tanya seijurou tenang, menekan segala emosinya, jujur dia ingin segera pergi, menyusul tetsuyanya saat ini.

"itulah kenapa aku bilang kau harus melakukan dengan benar kali ini, kau sendiri yang harus menemukannya"

merasa tak mendapat jawaban yang diharapkan, seijurou memohon beranjak.

Menyusul tetsuya saat ini meski ia tidak tahu harus kemana jauh lebih penting daripada meneruskan pembicaraan yang ujung-ujungnya memojokkan dirinya.

Seijurou bangun dari duduknya sembari memberi hormat kepada kedua orangtuanya, langkah kaki jenjangnya terlihat lebih cepat.

"jangan menyetir kesetanan, kalau kau mati habis sudah kesempatan untukmu"

kaki jenjang itu berhenti, masaomi bangkit dari duduknya. Kepala merah sedikit menengok lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Shiori hanya bisa menatap kepergian puteranya dan berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

…

Seijurou mendial nomor yang sama berulang kali, tak peduli dengan sahutan yang sama dari operator diseberang sana.

yang dipikirannya saat ini hanya tetsuya dan tetsuya dan dia akan terus melakukan panggilan sampai biru muda kesayangannya itu mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya. Satu tangan memegang kemudi.

Raut wajah tak tenang jelas terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"kumohon, tetsuya" lihatlah bagaimana wajah yang selalu dominan dan menang itu terlihat begitu putus asanya dan merapal ucapan memohon yang haram bagi seorang Akashi.

Kalut, satu kata itu menggamabrakan bagaimana kacaunya Akashi Seijurou saat ini, tampilannya diluar terlihat acak-acakan, lebih-lebih pikirannya yang tidak kalah kacau.

Pedal rem diinjak, ponsel yang sudah kehabisan daya dibanting hingga memental entah kemana.

"sial" Akashi merutuki dirinya sendiri.

2 minggu terakhir dia sudah begitu berhati-hati hingga mengambil tindakan antisipasi dengan mengutus tangan kanannya untuk mengawasi tetsuyanya saat si biru muda tidak dalam jangakaunnya.

Untuk pertama kali perkiraannya meleset, 2 minggu tetsuya masih tetap disisinya membuat Akashi melonggarkan pertahanan dengan menarik kembali perintahnya dan beginilah jadinya sekarang.

Tetsuya pergi, hal yang ditakutkan terjadi, tetsuya meninggalkannya.

"arghh" surai merah diremat kasar, menyalurkan segala emosi yang sudah tidak terbendung.

Persetan dengan pengendalian diri, persetan dengan image tenang yang melekat pada dirinya, rasanya otak cerdas itu tak mampu memproses informasi apapun saat ini.

Intinya Akashi seijurou sedang luar biasa kacau luar dalam.

Pedal gas diinjak, kemudi dijalankan membelah jalanan kota yang belum dikatakan lenggang.

Titah ayahnya tentang tidak mengemudi kesetan sediktpun tak tertinggal dalam ingatan. Perasaan kacau itu sejalan dengan bagaimana laju mobil yang tak tentu arah.

Hingga, satu bunyi panjang klakson terdengar, suara gesekan paksaan ban mobil membekas dijalanan disertai teriakan spontan yang mendominasi diantara keheningan malam.

"ahh hosh hosh hosh" tetsuya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Nafasnya memburu cepat, ada perasaan aneh yang menajalar di hatinya.

"dimana aku?" ucapnya spontan nyaris tak terdengar. Kepala biru menengok kiri kanan, depan belakang. Orang-orang tertidur lelap.

"masih dalam bis" bisiknya dalam hati. Ditengoknya kaca jendela sebelah kanan yang menampilkan pemandangan langit yang telah gelap.

Telapak tangan memegang dadanya, gerakan jantung yang tak karuan masih terasa dan perasaan aneh itu juga.

"kenapa rasanya sakit sekali" tetsuya meremat kaus biru mudanya yang tersembunyi dibalik hodienya.

TBC

Huwaaa…..

Apa ini? Pendek?

Mohon maafkan saya!


	4. Chapter 4 (end)

Ketika Aku Menyadari

Kuroko no Basuke By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story By Kiki Zaoldyk

Character pairing: Akashi Seijurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning: BL, Typo, Paragraf gak Nyambung, tidak Sesuai kaidah EYD

Tidak suka boleh tidak membaca.

[Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq: Flashback.

Seijurou membuka mata perlahan, menampakkan sepasang iris beda warna miliknya. Tangan yang tertusuk jarum infuse bergerak pelan memegangi kepala yang dibalut perban putih.

"arghhh" seijurou meringis, kepalanya terasa sakit.

Seijurou tak perlu bertanya dimana dia sekarang, ingatan bagaimana ia menyetir gila dijalanan saat mencari tetsuyanya, mobil yang tiba-tiba muncul, klakson mobil yang meraung keras, hingga ia yang membanting stir dan berakhir menabrak pohon di pinggir jalan, dia jelas tahu dimana dirinya sekarang.

Kelopak matanya memejam, menyembunyikan manik dwi warna yang terlihat lelah, mencoba menenangkan sejenak pikirannya. "krietttt" suara deritan pintu yang terbuka perlahan memaksanya kembali membuka mata. Pasangan paruh baya yang identik dengan dirinya muncul dari balik pintu.

Kursi kayu ditarik mendekati sisi ranjang, shiori duduk didekat puteranya yang tengah berbaring.

"Sei" raut cemas terlihat dari wajah cantik shiori, Tangan putih jenjangnnya bergerak memegang surai merah puteranya, mengelus penuh sayang. Hangat, seijurou merasa hangat, matanya dipejamkan menikmati rasa nyaman yang menjalar dihatinya, membuat ia melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya shiori yang kini memegang tangan puteranya, mata indahnya memandang seijurou lekat, ada pesan menguatkan tersirat disana.

"tentu ibu" ucap seijurou lemah, senyum tipis terlihat di wajah tampannya, Tubuh yang masih lemah bergerak pelan, mencoba merubah posisinya. Shiori membantu puteranya untuk menyandar di kepala ranjang.

"baik apanya? Lihat dirimu sekarang" sinis masaomi menimpali, dia lebih memilih duduk di set sofa yang disediakan tak jauh dari tempat tidur seijurou.

"sudah ku katakan bukan? jangan menyetir kesetanan!..., kalau kau ingin mati, selesaikan apa yang sudah kau kacaukan, aku tidak ingin kau bergentayangan karena mati tak tenang" sambung masaomi, meski terlihat sinis seijurou tahu ayahnya mengkhawatirkannya.

"aku baik-baik saja ayah, aku tahu, kau tidak perlu khawatir" balas seijurou dingin.

"cih, percaya diri sekali" decih masaomi, ia masih terlihat enggan untuk berhenti mendebat puteranya.

"jangan menganggu puteramu sayang" shiori mencoba menengahi

"dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, setidaknya biarkan dia sembuh dulu" shiori membela putera semata wayangnnya, surai merah darah kembali dielus sayang.

"kau tidak dengar! dia bilang dia baik-baik saja…., lagi pula aku tidak menyentuhnya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir jika puteramu itu terluka" lelaki paruh baya itu terlihat tenang, raut wajahnya acuh seolah tak peduli sedikitpun namun jauh di dalam hatinya dia berharap semuanya akan kembali seperti semula.

Seijurou enggan menimpali perkataan ayahnya, ia lebih memilih diam dan menikmati perlakuan sayang yang diberikan ibunya.

"permisi" suara baritone disertai dengan ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu, memecah suasana beku menusuk yang diciptakan Akashi senior.

Lelaki jangkung dengan balutan jas putih khas dokter masuk tanpa dipersilakan, seorang perawat bersurai hitam mengikutinya di belakang, membawa beberapa botol obat dan jarum suntik dalam sebuah nampan silver.

"paman, bibi aku akan memeriksa keadaan seijurou" ucap Shintarou sopan, Shiori beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mempersilakan dokter muda yang ia tahu teman puteranya memeriksa keadaan Seijurou.

Surai merah diam, membiarkan mantan rekan tim basketnya memeriksa tubuhnya, ia hanya mengikuti instruksi sang dokter saat Shintarou memintanya menggerakkan alat geraknya, membuka mulut dan instruksi lainnya.

Tidak ada niat sedikit pun membuka suara, bahkan melihat pun enggan, keduanya terlihat acuh, tak ada interaksi yang menggambarkan mereka saling mengenal. Kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu cukup membuat hubungan dua teman semasa SMP itu terlihat canggung.

"semuanya normal, tidak ada luka yang serius, kau hanya perlu istirahat" Shintarou menyuntikan beberapa obat pada selang infuse Seijurou.

"semoga cepat sembuh" tutup shintarou saat selesai menyuntikkan obat, kalimat yang selayaknya diucapkan dokter pada pasiennya.

"paman, bibi, aku permisi" Shintarou membungkuk hormat pada pasangan paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tuanya. Shiori tersenyum.

"terimakasih atas bantuanmu, shintarou" ucap Masaomi yang sudah berdiri di dekat Shintarou lalu menepuk pundak dokter tampan itu kemudian mengantarnya sampai pintu.

"ayah ramah sekali pada orang lain ya, aku baru tahu kau punya sisi lain seperti itu"

Jujur dalam hatinya, seijurou kesal melihat tingkah ayahnya yang ramah pada Shintarou, entah kenapa dia masih sensitive dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan dokter berkacamata itu.

"lihatkan shiori, putermu baik-baik saja" perang dingin kembali dimulai, shiori hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat tingkah suami dan puteranya yang kekanak-kanakan meski situasi seperti ini bukan hal yang baru baginya.

"bukan seperti dirimu ayah, aku hanya penasaran" seijurou tak mau kalah. Masaomi kembali duduk dengan tenang di sofa, kali ini ditemani isterinya.

"kau penasaran! Hahahahah" tawa canggung masaomi jelas mengejek

"bukankah kau selalu acuh dengan sikapku. Acuhlah seperti biasa, agar fokusmu yang sudah mulai berkurang itu kembali menajam". Balas Akashi senior yang jelas tak mau kalah dari anaknya.

Shiori menarik nafas panjang, dia harus segera menengahi, agar suasana yang sudah mulai panas tidak menjadi berkobar.

"sudah-sudah, oh ya sei, shintarou seumuran denganmu kan? Apa dia sudah menikah" Tanya shiori asal, mencoba mencairkan kembali suasana.

"belum" balas seijurou pendek, dia masih kesal dengan ayahnya.

"wah sayang sekali, padahal dia sangat tampan dan juga sopan. Aku harap dia segera mendapatkan pendamping yang cocok dengannya" shiori tersenyum tulus.

Seijurou tidak peduli, ia lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"ku pikir bisa mempercayakan tetsuya pada shintarou, dia sepertinya lebih bisa diandalkan" ucap masaomi enteng yang sontak membuat seijurou membuka matanya, tatapannya menajam ke arah sang ayah.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu, shintarou atau siapapun, tidak akan ku biarkan mengambil tetsuya dariku" ucap seijurou tajam, ada kesungguhan terlihat dimata dwiwarnanya.

Kilatan tatapan maniknya bukan menunjukkan sebuah amarah meski dia kesal mendengar kalimat ayahnya yang menusuk itu, tatapan itu adalah penegasan bahwa tetsuya itu miliknya, hanya miliknya.

Posesif memang, namun seperti itulah seorang Akashi. Apa yang sudah diklaim mutlak miliknya.

Masaomi yang melihat reaksi anaknya tersenyum tipis.

"berhenti menggoda puteramu, biarkan dia istirahat" bisik shiori di telinga suaminya.

…

"kau mau kuberikan tumpangan?" tawar pemuda jangkung abu-abu

"dengan sepeda?" si biru muda balik bertanya meski intonasinya tak menunjukkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"kau pikir dengan apalagi? Di tempat seperti ini paling enak pakai sepeda, kau bisa lebih menikmati pemandangannya" jok boncengan ditepuk-tepuk, seolah mengatakan ayo naik.

"aku jalan kaki saja, tidak mau jatuh lagi" kepala biru menggeleng

"baru sekali jatuh saja sudah tidak mau naik sepeda lagi, ayo naik" paksa surai abu-abu sambil menarik lengan kecil tetsuya, kalah tenaga tetsuya pun akhirnya duduk di boncengan.

"pegangan, katanya tidak mau jatuh" pedal dikayuh pelan

Jemari ramping memegang sejumput kain kemeja.

"pegangang yang benar" tangan ramping ditarik paksa hingga melingkar di pinggang, badan ikut tertarik membuat pipi menempel di punggung kekar lelaki abu-abu itu.

"kau ringan sekali, seperti membonceng bocah saja" sepeda semakin melaju kencang terlebih saat masuk di jalanan yang menurun membuat tetsuya reflex memegang pinggang lebih erat.

Surai birunya terbang, matanya terpejam menyesap udara segar yang membuat pernafasannya terasa lega.

Sudah enam bulan, rasanya seperti baru kemarin. Tetsuya suka suasananya. Tak berubah banyak seperti saat ia kecil. Udara pedesaan yang menyegarkan, suasana yang nyaman dan hangat, tidak seramai di kota memang namun tetsuya menyukainya. Ia merasa tenang dan damai, semua masalahnya perlahan terbang, terbang dibawa angin lembut yang menenangkan.

Tidak hilang semuanya memang, namun setidaknya kini tetsuya bisa merasakan dadanya longgar saat bernafas.

…

"kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu, Tetsuya" manik beda warna terlihat sayu. Rasanya sudah sangat berat. Entah berapa banyak alcohol yang sudah masuk dalam tubuhnya, rasa pening mulai terasa. Namun belum ada keinginan untuk berhenti menuang cairan bening panas dalam gelas kecil dihadapannya.

Bibir gelas hendak disesap sebelum gelas di rebut paksa, dihabiskan dalam sekali tegukan. Seijurou menggerutu kesal, menuang kembali cairan bening itu namun kembali direbut dan dihabiskan.

"aku sedang tidak berminat berurusan denganmu, daiki" pandangan mulai mengabur, kelopak mata sesekali mengerjap mencoba mempertahankan kesadaran.

"cih, aku juga malas berurusan denganmu" decih aomine, pantat di dudukkan tepat disebalah seijurou yang sudah mulai hilang kesadarannya.

"kau menyedihkan sekali Akashi" aomine menatap miris mantan kapten basketnya yang sudah setengah sadar.

"kau bilang apa?" kepala merah mendongak, menatap lelaki tan yang kini sibuk menyesap cairan bening memabukkan.

"kau menyedihkan, tidak ku sangka raja absolute Teiko bisa jatuh sedalam ini" balas aomine sambil sesekali melihat ke arah seijurou.

"Berani juga kau ya, mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku" ejek seijurou, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

"kau menemukannya?" Tanya aomine

"kalau aku sudah menemukannya, kau tidak akan melihatku seperti ini" wajah tampan itu terlihat lelah.

"dia menghilang seperti angin, terbang begitu saja" ada gurat rindu terlihat di mata biru tua aomine. Dia saja begitu rindu, dia tidak tahu bagaimana dengan lelaki merah disampingnya. Mungkin lebih dari sekedar rindu.

"aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi sampai saat ini belum kutemukan, kurasa ini hukuman bagiku dulu sering membuatnya menunggu". Jemari panjang menyisir surai merah perlahan, meremat pelan mencoba mengurangi rasa pening yang masih menjalar.

"aku tidak tahu berapa banyak kau melukainya, tapi kurasa kau mulai membayar semuanya Akashi entah itu setimpal atau tidak, melihatmu semenyedihkan ini. Apakah aku harus merasa senang atau prihatin" aomine masih terlihat sadar 100%. Gelas demi gelas yang ia habiskan tak membuat kesadarannya menghilang.

"Terserah kau saja, kau beruntung aku tidak mempermasalahkan kekurang ajaranmu ini, Daiki" seijurou bangkit, tubuhnya yang sempoyongan dipaksa beranjak. Kepalanya butuh istirahat untuk bisa mencari kembali tetsuyanya esok pagi.

"kau mau kemana" bahu ditahan

"pulang" seijurou mencoba melepaskan tangan kekar yang menahannya

"biar aku yang menyetir" pinta aomine, yang dibalas kikikan

"lihat kau mengolokku lagi, aku tidak semenyedihkan yang kau bayangkan, aku akan pulang sendiri" seijurou melanjutkan jalannya yang masih sempoyongan menuju mobilnya.

"jangan keras kepala" aomine menahan tangan seijurou yang akan membuka pintu kemudi mobil.

"jangan mengasihaniku Daiki" seijurou memaksa aomine menyingkir.

"dengar brengsek" kerah kemeja digenggam erat.

"aku tidak mengasihanimu, aku juga tidak peduli kau akan mati kecelakaan karena menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk" pintu penumpang bagian belakang dibuka. Tubuh seijurou dipaksa masuk.

"aku hanya tidak ingin tetsu menangis lagi karena kehilangan dirimu brengsek" dengus aomine kesal, pintu kemudi dibuka.

Mobil melaju, membelah jalanan Tokyo yang masih terlihat ramai meski malam semakin larut. Sementara di jok penumpang, kaisar merah sudah tumbang tak berdaya.

…

"kriett kriet kret…," suara gesekan besi ayunan mengalun selaras dengan gerakan mengayun depan belakang. Tetsuya terbawa suasana ayunan yang bergerak pelan, membawanya pada kilas balik pertemuannya dengan salah satu orang yang disayanginya.

["Ibu!" mata biru muda membulat, ada rasa terkejut saat dia memasuki rumah.

"tetchan" senyum yang tetsuya rindukan, sepasang mata ruby berbinar memancarkan kerinduan. Tetsuya menghampiri wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu, kemudian memeluknya erat.

"aku merindukanmu nak" bisik shiori masih dalam pelukan yang belum dilepas, surai biru muda tetsuya di usap sayang seolah tengah menyalurkan rasa rindunya.

"aku juga merindukanmu, ibu" balas tetsuya, pelukan dilepas. Tangan jenjang tetsuya membawa ibu mertuanya untuk memasuki rumah.

"silakan duduk ibu" tetsuya menarikkan sebuah kursi kayu untuk shiori, kemudian menyusul duduk di sebelah ibu mertuanya itu.

"bagaimana keadaan tetsuya?" senyum itu masih tak hilang

"baik ibu, ibu sendiri bagaimana?" jemari lentik tetsuya memegang tangan ibu mertuanya.

"ibu tidak terlalu baik" mata ruby terlihat sendu, melihat wajah ibunya tetsuya merasa sedih.

"ibu" bibir mungil itu bergumam pelan. Tangannya semakin erat mengenggam tangan ibunya.

"tidak apa-apa, maafkan ibu membuat tetsuya khawatir" pipi tetsuya dielus sayang.

"ibu maafkan aku" tetsuya menunduk, apa yang ia tahan perlahan jatuh, shiori menangkup pipi tetsuya hingga pandangan keduanya kini bertemu.

"bukan salah tetsuya, ibu akan merasa lebih sedih jika harus menahan tetsuya" ibu jari shiori mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi tetsuya.

"ibu tidak akan memaksa jika tetsuya tidak mau kembali, jadi jangan merasa bersalah dengan keadaan ini" shiori bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk tubuh tetsuya sayang.

"melihat tetsuya baik-baik saja ibu sudah merasa senang nak" surai biru tetsuya kembali dielus sayang.

"bisakah ibu meminta sesuatu?" tetsuya masih belum ingin lepas dari pelukan hangat shiori, kepala birunya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"kalau pun semuanya berakhir, bisakah tetsuya terus menjadi anakku" tetsuya tidak sanggup menjawab, air matanya terus mengalir. Hanya anggukan pelan kepalanya yang bisa dirasakan shiori.

"terimakasih tetsuya" pucuk kepala di cium penuh kasih sayang, sementara si biru muda masih memeluk erat enggan untuk melepeaskan] Flashback End.

"tetsuya…, tetsuya….., hey tetsuya" kelopak mata reflek mengerjap.

"ehh" tingkah gelagapan tak bisa disembunyikan.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya surai abu penasaran.

"bukan apa-apa, ayo pulang" tetsuya beranjak dari dudukan ayunan, menarik tangan jenjang cihiro, yang mau tidak mau mengikuti langkahnya.

"tunggu!" cihiro balik menahan tangan tetsuya, membuat langkah si biru muda tertahan.

"ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" selidik lelaki jangkung berwajah datar itu.

"cihiro kun khawatir padaku" senyum tipis terukir di wajah tetsuya yang membuat lelaki abu-abu itu memerah.

"manisnya" batin cihiro.

"kau ini baru ditanya seperti itu sudah besar kepala" sebuah jitakan mendarat di kening tetsuya yang sontak membuat si biru muda meringis kesakitan.

"ittai" tetsuya menggosok keningnya yang memerah, wajahnya yang datar sambil meringis kesakitan terlihat bertolak belakang.

"kau lucu sekali, mana ada orang yang kesakita berekspresi datar begitu" ejek cihiro.

"dasar tidak sopan, huh" wajah itu masih telihat datar, yang sukses membuat si abu tertawa geli.

"aku marah, jangan tertawa!" bentak tetsuya yang sebenarnya tak layak disebut bentakan, membuat tawa cihiro semakin keras.

"haha haha hahaa, baik baik hmptttt….. aku minta maaf" surai biru muda diacak-acak.

"panggil namaku dengan benar, baru ku maafkan" tetsuya merapikan rambutnya yang sudah terliha acak-acakan.

"tidak mau" cihiro kembali mengacak surai biru muda itu gemas.

"panggil dengan benar!" tetsuya ngotot, begitu pula cihiro yang enggan menuruti tetsuya malah semakin iseng menggoda si biru muda.

"apa kau sudah mulai melupakanku, tetsuya?" gumam seijurou, senyum miris di wajah tampannya seolah sedang mengejek dirinya sendiri, manik dwiwarnanya menatap tidak suka ke arah dua entitas beda warna yang tengah asyik bercengkrama tak jauh darinya.

Cemburu, rasanya seperti terbakar, jemarinya memegang erat stir mobil. Kelopak matanya menutup pelan, rasa sakit dan sesak didadanya menyeruak. Ingin rasanya ia keluar dari mobilnya saat ini, menari paksa si biru muda untuk ikut dengannya namun dia berusaha menahan diri, tidak ingin berakhir dengan tetsuya yang semakin menjauhinya.

"kau yakin mau jalan kaki?" Tanya cihiro sambil menuntun sepedanya.

"hmm. Rasanya aku sudah lama sekali tidak berjalan jauh" balas tetsuya sambil terus berjalan.

"baiklah" si abu tidak ingin mendebat kali ini, ia lebih memilih mengikuti tetsuya sambil menuntun sepedanya.

"tetsuya" suara yang tidak asing menyapa indera pendengaran tetsuya. Sedetik kemudian sepasang manik beda warna bertumbukkan, saling menatap dalam diam. Rasa kaget dan rindu terpancar dari keduanya.

Tetsuya mematung, seijurou mengalah menghampiri.

"se sei kun" bibir mungil refleks bersuara, amat lirih, hampir tak terdengar namun sampai pada pendengaran seijurou. Seijurou tersenyum.

Jarak semakin terkikis, tetsuya masih membatu, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Hingga seijurou berdiri tepat di depan biru muda yang amat dia rindukan. Rasanya ingin merengkuh sayang, membawanya pada pelukan yang tak akan pernah ia lepaskan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini" senyum di wajah tampan itu perlahan menghilang.

"aku ingin bertemu tetsuya, aku merindukanmu" jawab seijurou jujur tanpa mempedulikan lelaki abu yang menatapnya datar. Seijurou memang sengaja menghiraukan keberadaan si abu yang masih setia berdiri di samping tetsuya.

Tetsuya diam tak merespon apapun, tali tas selempangnya di genggam erat.

"aku pulang duluan, sampai bertemu di rumah" cihiro memecah keadaan, dia pun berusaha menghiraukan keberadaan lelaki merah yang sekarang menatapnya tidak suka.

Seijurou merasa terbakar. "sampai bertemu di rumah? Apa-apaan ini, manusia suram dideapnnya tinggal bersama tetsuyanya" pikiran seijurou kemana-mana. Rasa cemburu yang ia kendalikan mulai berontak.

Cihiro masih menuntun sepedanya, berjalan melewati seijurou yang memandangnya tajam namun ia acuhkan.

"jangan sampai terlambat sampai rumah, nii chan" cihiro melambaikan tangan sambil memunggungi, semakin menjauhi pasangan biru muda merah yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

"oh" gumam seijurou

"apa yang Akashi kun lakukan disini" tetsuya membuka suara, membuat fokus seijurou kembali padanya.

"aku ingin bertemu tetsuya, bukankah sudah ku katakan tadi aku merindukanmu" manic dwiwarna itu memancakan kesungguhan, membuat tetsuya goyah. Perasaannya mulai kacau. Cairan bening disudut matanya mulai mengumpul namun berusaha ia tahan.

Tetsuya menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan dirinya "aku_" telunjuk di tempelkan di bibir peach itu.

"kali ini berikan aku kesempatan, setidaknya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan tetsuya" potong seijurou lembut, tak membiarkan penolakan keluar dari mulut tetsuya.

"kumohon" entah sudah berapa kali seorang Akashi seijurou memohon pada kuroko tetsuya. Melihat kesungguhan di manic heterocome itu tetsuya melunak.

"baiklah" tetsuya berjalan menuju lapangan bermain yang tak terlalu besar tak jauh dari mereka.

Biru muda duduk tenang di atas bangku kayu pendek di bawah pohon, seijurou mengikuti disisinya.

Hening, tak ada yang mau membuka suara. Tetsuya yang merasa canggung dengan keadaan saat ini sementara seijurou hanya ingin menikmati waktu lebih lama, tak ingin buru-buru.

"bagaimana kabar Akashi kun?" tetsuya memulai pembicaraan

Lagi, seijurou merasa sakit mendengar panggilan itu.

"tetsuya bisa melihat sendiri keadaanku kan" tetsuya menatap orang yang dicintainya itu lekat. Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya sedikit kurus. Raut wajah yang biasanya tegas terlihat lelah, sepasang lingkaran hitam di kelopak mata bawah menunjukkan si merah jelas tidak cukup tidur. Tetsuya mengigit bibir bawahnya, dadanya sesak melihat wajah tampan di depannya. Tak kuat, wajah dipalingkan.

"sudah enam bulan ya" kali ini seijurou memberanikan diri memulai

"rasanya seperti enam tahun" badannya sedikit membungkuk, siku menempel pada paha, jemari tangan dipautkan menopang dagu.

"aku tahu belum sebanding dengan semua yang ku lakukan, rasanya sakit, dan aku baru tahu jika rindu itu sesakit ini" seijurou tersenyum, senyum yang sama beberapa bulan ini, senyum penyesalan, penyesalan yang tiada henti.

Tetsuya memilih mendengarkan, membiarkan seijurou berbicara seperti keinginannya.

"aku tidak akan memaksa tetsuya kembali seperti dulu" entah kenapa tetsuya merasa sakit mendengar ucapan seijurou.

"karena aku tidak ingin melukai tetsuya lebih dalam" cairan bening terasa semakin menumpuk, rasanya tetsuya sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"tapi aku tidak akan menyerah" seijurou menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap tetsuyanya yang masih memalingkan wajah darinya.

"aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk membuat tesuya mau kembali lagi seperti dulu" seijurou mengikis jarak, mencoba lebih dekat dengan posisi duduk tetsuya.

"karena kini aku benar-benar menyadari, aku tidak bisa kehilangan tetsuya. Jadi, biarkan aku tetap berusaha" seijurou tersenyum tulus, surai biru tetsuya dielus perlahan, penuh rasa sayang. Tak lama Seijurou bangkit dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan tetsuya yang masih tak beranjak dari duduknya. Wajahnya sesekali menengok ke arah biru muda kesayangannya itu.

Ada gurat kecewa dimatanya, tetsuya tak mau menatapnya, bahkan ketika ia sudah pergi sekalipun. Seijurou tak lagi menengok, pandangannya kini fokus ke depan. Langkahnya terus menjauh.

"bukk" seijurou berhenti saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menabrak pungunggnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada pinganggnya yang terasa berat, sepasang lengan putih pucat melingkar disana. Cairan hangat perlahan membasahi kemeja, menembus kulit punggungnya.

"buat aku kembali percaya padamu, sei kun" Ucap tetsuya lirih, wajahnya yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung seijurou membuat suaranya hampir tak terdengar, seijurou terkejut, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang mematung namun sesaat kemudian berganti dengan wajah penuh kelegaan, manic heterocomenya tak lagi sendu.

Seijurou membalik badannya. Tangannya menarik tubuh tetsuya ke dalam pelukan hangat. "aku akan membuat tetsuya percaya lagi" pucuk kepala tetsuya di cium penuh rasa sayang. "aku berjanji!"

kelopak matanya memejam, menikmati sensasi yang ia rasakan saat ini, menyalurkan cinta dan rasa rindu yang perlahan menyeruak. Semakin lama semakin kuat seiring dengan semakin eratnya lengan kokoh itu memerangkan tubuh tetsuya.

"Aku berjanji!" ucap seijurou dari hati yang paling dalam.

End

Akhirnya kelar juga, yang tidak suka endingnya mohon maaf

Seijurou cukup menyesali kesalahannya, jadi menurut saya dia pantas diberi kesempatan

Gak masalah deh kalau saya ini "maso" hihihi

Sulit rasanya memisahkan AkaKuro


End file.
